You're More Than My Brother
by CentonVibes
Summary: Twins Jimmy (Jonathan) and Jey (Josh) Uso are different. They're not your average twin duo. When they were younger, Josh faced bullying at their school. After that, the twins seemed closer than ever. But, when they turned 13, and the twins' bullies take someone close to the twins away, how far are they willing to go to get justice for their loved one? And will their secret get out?
1. A Rocky Start For Us

_**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN WWE!**_

CH. 1: A Rocky Start For Us

"We are The Twins. Josh and Jonathan, also known now as The USOS. We are twins who are in a sexual relationship, but it wasn't always like this. This is our STORY."

Josh and Jonathan were at their new school: Walter H. Dyett Middle School. _"Shit... I'm not ready for 7th grade. Will everyone know my past?"_ Josh thought to himself. "Repeatedly switching schools, especially when we were only 7. After we made close friends, our mom pulled us out because they said we (meaning me and my brother) were "lower class". It's been a rocky start for us. I'll tell you: First, our dad left us after we were supposed to have twin sisters, but unfortunately, we didn't. Then there was the whole "Josh is so cute let's date him" phase and Josh was running every day and was chased home once. But... there is one thing no one knows about us. Josh and I were once bullies. Back in 3rd Grade, Joseph, Josh, and I did a triple powerbomb to someone on a set of bookbags. It's been a while since we've seen Joseph, well, Joe, as he calls himself. Anyway, between the two of us, Josh is the panic type, but I'm the chill-" Jonathan's backstory was cut short, thanks to some kids jumped over them. "OUCH!" Josh screamed as they hit the grass they were standing on. "DAMN! SHIT!" Jonathan screamed. Josh seemed as if he was fine, but an angered look arose on Josh's face. "This year, I'm crushing anyone who fucks with The Twins." Josh said to his brother. "So am I. Oh, Josh. I didn't tell you?" | "Tell me what?" "The thing I have for you when we get home." | "J, just tell me." | "I have a brand new PS4 controller for you!" "Really? Jonathan, you're the best brother ever!" Josh smiled. "Don't worry about it, Joshi Josh." Jonathan smiled as he laughed to Josh and gave a kiss on the side of his face. Josh reacted by pulling his brother close and, making sure no one was around, he kissed Jonathan on his lips and Jonathan did it right back at the same second. " OK... C'mon. We're going to be late." Jonathan blushed and smiled as he pulled Josh, who was ready for the first day. "WHO THE HELL- Josh! Jonathan!" A voice shouted. "Joe!" Josh and Jonathan smiled as Joe (Roman Reigns) started to walk towards them, when... "Hey! What the hell!" Josh found himself on the hallway floor. "YOU TWO! KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF AND STOP BULLYING MY BRO!" An incensed Jonathan screamed. "SHUT UP!" The two bullies shouted as they pinned Josh to a locker. "Joe, who the hell are these guys?" Jonathan asked. "This is Colby Lopez (Seth Rollins) and Jonathan Good (Dean Ambrose), or as I call them, "The Space Invaders." He said to Jonathan. "So, you're the new kid, huh?" | "Well, me and my twin brother." | "WELL, guess what: We are picking on... YOU THIS YEAR!" Lopez smirked. "Joe... Please tell me that smirk Lopez has does not mean..." Jonathan was so, DAMN near about to beat the hell out of Joe if he didn't tell the truth. "It happens to every new kid, but if it's twins, then... one twin is picked..." Joe told him the truth. Jonathan was about to kill everyone he saw. "I like him. Caramel skin, brown eyes, black hair, nice physique... oh yeah. You're in for it this-" | "DON'T THINK ABOUT IT, ASSSSSSHOLE!" Jonathan went from ground-to-air and fist-to-face. Joe could the anger in both of the twins. "Jonathan or as I call him, J-BRUH! J-MAN!" Joe was serious. The twins were actually defending themselves! Little did anyone know that The Twins had a shocking secret. One that, if word got out, would change their lives. _**FOREVER.**_ They kept to themselves. It got out, & it would destroy them. **_FOREVER._**

* * *

That night, the twins were home. "Mom! We're home!" The Twins shouted as they soon saw no one but their pets. "Hey Misty and Frosty!" They smiled as the cats  
meowed and when Josh kneeled down, Misty jumped on Josh's back, clinging on when he stood up. "Mom left a note. Dear kids, my night got moved to tonight so I  
left you guys some pizza, wings, chicken, soup, burgers, whatever you guys want. Lock the door. Let no one in. And remember, take a shower... _**TOGETHER.**_ Luv the  
both of you! - Love, Mom... OH SHIT!" They screamed. "Take a shower... T-T-TOGETHER!? WHY!?" Josh whined. "Yeah, I know... Look. I'm gonna play 2K really quick  
bro. Cook the pizza and wings. You cook better than I." Jonathan laughed as he set his bookbag down and turned on 2K19. Josh went to the kitchen and started to  
cook the food for them. It was 9:30. Jonathan was up 111-94 when the shot clock reached 0. "YES YES YES! I'M THE CHAMP BITCH!" Jonathan shouted as Josh told  
Jonathan pizza was done. "C'MON JONATHAN! BEFORE I EAT IT ALL MYSELF!" Josh screamed. "OVER MY FUCKING DEAD BODY!" Jonathan ran into the kitchen & the  
twins ate their dinner. Later on, Jonathan was so angry because of his loss to the Rockets: 134 to 131. "DAMNNN! DAMN IT! BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT!" Jonathan  
screamed. He was so enraged that he slammed his controller on the ground. Josh noticed and realized this. He made a plan. "Josh. Come here." Josh smirked to his  
brother. "Yeah?" He asked him. "Remember our secret?" "That we're the most strongest at our school?" "No! The one about our dad..." "Why did he leave us?"  
"Your guess is as good as mine. At least he doesn't torture us anymore. Unlike the last time we saw him... The night that haunts us to this day..."

 _3 Years Ago_

 _"Dad... why are you doing this to him? What did he do to deserve this...? J-J-Josh..." Jonathan was crying his eyes out at the sight before him. "Jonathan, stay out of  
it... He will be fine. Don't help him." Jonathan's dad was angry. "Josh..." "She's coming Jonathan." Josh was bruised on his arms, neck, back and torso. "JOSH! You  
can do this!" Jonathan was trying to help his broken 9 year old twin. He couldn't stand it anymore. Jonathan pushed his angered father off of Josh, who was bruised  
to the end. "Get out, you son of a BITCH! Get the HELL OUT! NOW!" Jonathan screamed. His dad had enough of one of the twins cursing him out every time he  
brutalized one of them. He packed his bags and closed the door.  
_

 _Today_

"That's not half as bad as what he did to Jonathan. Needless to say, Jonathan and I were so going to lash out on him, and we did."

 _Last Year_

 _"Josh... get him the hell away from me... please Josh... I'm so scared..." Jonathan whined quietly to Josh. Jonathan was being pursued by his dad. Jonathan backed in  
a corner. Josh, who was pulling Jonathan, sighed to his dad before he let out his whole mind. "GET OUT! HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED EVER SINCE LAST TIME!? YOU BROKE  
MY RIBS AND NOW YOU WANT TO DO THE SAME TO HIM!? DAMN IT, DAD! LEAVE US ALONE! You know what? FUCK YOU!" He screamed._

 _NOW_

"CRASH!" "What was that?" "I don't know, probably the cats fighting. AGAIN." "Jonathan, listen to me. Would you be mad if, tonight, I..." Josh asked, but he was  
cut off. "...Tonight, I'm going to prove how much you mean to me, Josh. While we're still 12, because come 13... I'm going to love on you to the... very..." Jonathan  
didn't even say "end" because the heat rose in them so much that they couldn't hold it anymore.


	2. A Blessing In Disguise

_**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN WWE!**_

CH. 2: A Blessing In Disguise

"WAKE UP GUYS! DAY 2 OF SCHOOL!" Mom screamed. The twins did nothing but stayed connected like the previous night and groaned in agony. "Why...?" Josh just complained. "OK. If you guys want to stay then you can." She sighed. As she left for work, the twins slept. They didn't wake up until 7:30. "Josh, can you promise me to never have sex with a girl, unless you want to?" Jonathan asked his still sleeping twin. "I don't think I'll screw a girl with my 6 inches. I want to get screwed by a dude like Colby or J.G. or... Joe." Josh replied in a still sleepy voice. "I want to screw a dude, like you." Jonathan blurted out. "Me?" That woke Josh up. "Fuck it, we going to school." Josh sighed. The twins wore matching Jordan outfits. As they walked in the door, Lopez was smirking at Jonathan. "Come here, Jonathan." He said. Jonathan walked over to Lopez. "Lopez, I need you..." Jonathan sighed. "Need me for what? Need me to..." He whispered in Jonathan's ear. "...Fuck you so bad that you want me permanently?" He finished. _WHAT!_ Jonathan was shocked. He needed to prove to Lopez that he was tough as nails. He couldn't think of anything else but to kiss Lopez. At first, Lopez was trying to fight him off, but the more Jonathan thrusted into Lopez, the less he fought until he picked up Jonathan. Josh would call Jonathan in 20 mins, but he waited longer. Everyone was in class but Jonathan and Lopez. "Look... why are you such a bully to me and my brother?" Jonathan asked Lopez after he let him down. "Me and J.G. are bullies because we were bullied when we were younger, like 6 or 7. People used to say that we didn't need anything. We were bullies ever since." Lopez sighed, fighting back tears. "Oh my god. I know how you feel." "Really?" "Yeah." Lopez and Jonathan hugged each other. "Look, if you want to come over tonight, it'll be fine. I'll be there alone, because Josh is going somewhere with Joe." Jonathan smiled. "OK, I'll call Joe to come get me later. Is your mom going to be there?" He asked. "No, night shift. She's not really home." He replied. "Yeah, I'll be there. I'll leave with you when you walk home." An excited Lopez said.

* * *

"It's **NOT** A Blessing In Disguise!" Josh told his brother. "I know. That's why he's not going to screw me. We'll do a twin switch. We look the same, we sound the same, & you'll take my place. If you do, expect somethin great." Jonathan smirked. Later that night, Josh stayed at home and hung with Lopez. Josh made the first move and pushed Lopez on the mattress. Determined to screw over his brother's plans, Josh smirked and licked his lips at a pinned Lopez. Lopez, who closed his eyes, allowed Josh to take off his shorts. Even though he wore no underwear. Josh's face turned a dark red when he saw Lopez's erection. 'Lopez, open your eyes when I say, "Screw me." Lopez saw a naked Josh in front of him. "SHIT. So hot..." Lopez smirked, licked his lips, and pushed Josh down. He went straight into Josh, who cried out in pain. "I'll treat you _real_ good..."

* * *

2 hours later, Jonathan came home, the sweet smell of sex coming from him. His brother was in his room, still naked and asking for more. "Hey baby brother." Jonathan smiled to his younger brother. "Jonathan, I want you." Josh whined, trying to get his brother on him. "Look Josh. I-" Jonathan stopped talking when Josh pulled his shirt off. "Josh. I-" Josh pulled Jonathan's shorts off. Jonathan leaned back on the bed. "Josh, listen to me. I'm- Ah Josh!" Jonathan screamed out as his brother climbed on him and kissed his neck biting it as if it was a piece of meat. "You like that big bro?" Josh just smiled. Feeling heat, adrenaline, and... heat, Jonathan kissed his brother and reached for his dick. Josh did the same thing. _"I Love You..."_


	3. Lit Like A Blazing Hot Fire

_DISCLAIMER!: **I DO NOT OWN WWE!**_

CH. 3: Lit Like A Blazing Hot Fire

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Josh screamed as he had just woke up from having the worst dream in his life. A loud slap was heard. "Damn it, J! Do you know what FUCKING time it is?! It's 3:00 in the morning. You woke me up!" Jonathan shouted quietly as Josh slapped him. "Are you OK?!" Josh panicked as he shook Jonathan extra hard. "I WAS... until you slapped me and gave me FUCKING WHIPLASH!" Jonathan shouted a little bit louder. "I'm sorry... Big J." Josh sighed, calling Jonathan by his nickname. "You were born 2 seconds after me so... anyway. Why the fuck did you wake up your brother from his sleep?" The older twin asked. "Well..." The twins sat up and Josh told Jonathan what happened. "So, here's what happened..."

"OK. What in the HELL makes you think I would brutally assault my younger brother? 1.) I love you too motherfucking much.

2.) I'm never, ever, EVER going to be like... that son-of-a-bitch father of ours. And...

3.) You're my baby brother. I would never hurt you. You're my first best friend and my last best friend. We're twins. We stick together and we stay together." Jonathan smiled as he hugged his brother, who was now crying on his shoulder. "I love you... remember that, OK?" He felt Josh nod his head on his shoulder. They released each other and, for the first time in a while, they were united as one. Watching each other's backs again. "Let's go back to sleep." Jonathan nudged his brother and they were back to sleep, but Josh was scared. He got up and looked in his mother's room. She was sleeping peacefully. Frosty was sleeping the same on her bed. He then looked in the living room and saw him. "Hello Joshua. Missed me?" His dad smirked as he grabbed Josh by the arm. "No! Get off me! Jonathan! JONATHAN!" Jonathan was angry as hell, but he saw Josh wasn't next to him. He got up and nearly had a heart attack at the sight. Josh's face was covered in blood, he was bruised on his arms and legs, his torso was a dark purple, and he couldn't do anything but stare at Jonathan. "Help me..." This made Jonathan snap. "THATS IT!" Jonathan ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. The sharpest one he could find. He ran back into the living room, pulled Josh out the way, and stuck the knife into his dad. "You son of a bitch... I told you, come near us again, and I'll kill your ass. You never learn, but now you will never mess with us again. Never." He removed the knife, placed it in a fire he lit outside, and smiled like the devil as he and a completely injured Josh threw their father in the fire.

"Burn in hell..." Jonathan devilishly laughed. Josh just cried on his brother's shoulder. "I was so scared! Thank you so much!" He hugged Josh back and smiled. "I will always have your back, baby brother. Always." They both released each other and they buried their dad, never to be seen again. The next morning, Jonathan told their mother what happened. "I'm so proud of you for looking out for your brother. I always knew he would come back, but I didn't know it would go this far. Josh? Are you OK?" Josh just sat there, quiet. Then, he finally spoke. "I just want to-" He couldn't finish as he threw up. "Oh... my little baby brother... I'm so sorry... I should've stopped you." Jonathan cried as he hugged his brother. "It's not your fault, big brother. It's mine. I wouldn't sleep and I saw him. Y'know... there is one way I can forget this." Josh whispered. "Well, make sure he doesn't leave the house. That is... unless he starts bleeding again and you bring him to the hospital. I have to go to said place for work. I'll be in touch." Their mom left and then Jonathan pulled Josh in for a kiss. "I love you." Josh smiled. The twins ran into the bathroom for a shower. "Remember, I have to clean you. You're injured." Jonathan said in a voice that was full of concern. Josh only smiled. He took off his shorts and shirt and stepped in the shower with Jonathan. "I have to make sure you don't smell like last night." He smiled as he cleaned his brother's arms, legs, torso, and feet. Only one part of him was untouched. "How do you feel, baby brother? You OK?" Jonathan's concerned voice spoke again. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It's not like I died. These scars and wounds are battle scars. Thanks for having my back." Josh smiled, embracing Jonathan. "That's what twins are for." Jonathan felt his brother's warm skin. It was soft and calm.

"Ok. We're done." Josh let go of his brother, stepped out the shower, and walked to their room. Jonathan fixed everything in his brother's shower wake.


	4. Worst Mistake In History

_DISCLAIMER!: **I DO NOT OWN WWE!**_

CH. 4: Worst Mistake In History

Note!: This chapter is based off of "Teenage Fever" by Drake.

On a warm Saturday night, the twins were at home. Josh was still sleeping and Jonathan was playing his game. Suddenly, Jonathan lost and was livid. "SHIT! DAMN IT!" An angry Jonathan screamed. He lost a devastating 139-100 game on NBA 2K19, to the worst team in the NBA: The Phoenix Suns. Jonathan was so angry that he grabbed his brother's charging PS4 controller and slammed it against the wall, breaking the headset attached to it. "Oh no. What did I do? Josh is going to KILL me!" Jonathan thought to himself. Just when he turned around, an irate Josh stared his brother down. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LYING, BACKSTABBING SON OF A BITCH!" Josh screamed. "What the HELL are you talking about?!" Jonathan snapped. "YOU BROKE MY CONTROLLER!" Josh furiously shouted as he slapped his twin brother extra hard, leaving a handprint on his face. Jonathan walked away, silently hanging his head. "Why did I do that?" Josh thought.

* * *

Later on, while Jonathan was in the shower, Josh just sat in his room. He got up, grabbed his night set, and walked to the shower.

"Your heart is hard to carry after dark...

...You're the blame for what we could have been

'Cause look at where we are.

Your friends are scared to tell you you're in too far...

...Funny that it's been all about you from the start

I met someone new last night and we kicked it, and I'm going back there tonight, and you know what's on my mind this time... going back there tonight and you know what's on my mind...

* * *

"KNOCK!" "Jonathan, open the door. Please..." Josh knocked. No answer. He then opened the door and he heard one thing: "Teenage Fever by Drake." Josh walked in and waited for Jonathan until he didn't want to wait anymore. "I'm coming in, Jonathan." Josh said as he laid his stuff down, took off his clothes, and stepped in the shower. When Jonathan turned around, he screamed. "What the HELL?!" An irate Jonathan screamed. "Jonathan." Josh said. "What?" Jonathan turned, faced Josh, and sighed, becoming irritated. Josh pulled Jonathan close and kissed him. If you had my love and I gave you all my trust, would you comfort me? Jonathan realized what his young brother was doing and deepened the kiss as the water cascaded down them. And if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue, would you lie to me? He picked up Josh bridal style without breaking the kiss and walked to their room.

If you had my love and I gave you all my trust, would you comfort me? And if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue, would you lie to me? "C'mon Josh... we still can.. do it... if you want to..." Jonathan smirked while Josh slyly flipped the two of them so he was on top. "Ready for this?" "Yeah..." Josh started to lube his brother up and sat down on his brother's dick, wincing slightly.

* * *

Out of body... that's just how I feel when I'm around you shawty

Last night we didn't say but bruh, we both thought it

Why second guess? I should have stayed

You say the word I'm on the way

This shit feels like teenage fever

I'm not scared of it, he ain't either

Why second guess? I should have stayed

'Cause you know what's on my mind tonight...

* * *

The twins were serious about this. "You ok?" "Yeah..." Josh tried to move, but Jonathan turned him over on his back, pulled out, and pushed back in, making Josh almost shriek out in pain. "Jonathan... HURTS!" Josh screamed. Josh screamed with every stinging and painful thrust from Jonathan. Jonathan noticed his brother crying. He kissed his brother's neck, and bit down on it, trying to calm down his brother.

* * *

If you had my love and I gave you all my trust, would you comfort me?

And if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue, would you lie to me?

If you had my love and I gave you all my trust, would you comfort me?

And if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue, would you lie to me?"

* * *

"Breathe, little brother. Please..." Jonathan sighed. Josh heard him, tried to breathe, but instead he smiled. "I love you." It was then that young Jonathan realized that he found his one true love: In the form of his brother. "You know what, baby brother? I love you more." Jonathan kissed Josh, not because he wanted to, but because he loved his brother. "I'm yours now. You understand? If you understand, then kiss me and let me fuck you, my sweet baby brother." Jonathan just smiled. He thrusted harder into his little brother's body. It sent Josh into Heaven. 30 minutes later, Josh was about to break. "Please... I need it... NOW." Josh screamed as his release went all over him and Jonathan. "I'm yours now..." That was all Jonathan said as he released inside of his brother. They laid there for a while, catching their breath. "That was... amazing." "I know. I love you." They both went to sleep, but Jonathan knew something wasn't right. It was almost as if he knew what would happen in the future. Well, he knew. And it was not good at all. Needless to say, the twins were going to face a terrible fate, not to them, but to their best friend. And it would be by two men they know all too well.

The next morning, the twins went to Joe's house and they were terrified by the sight. He was barely awake, but he was bleeding from his head to his stomach. "J-J-JONATHAN! I NEED YOUR HELP! IT'S JOE!" Jonathan's ears rang louder than ever. He rushed to his room very fast. "JOE! ARE YOU OK!?" Jonathan panicked. "I need you to... kill those bastards... and... keep Josh safe..." The twins knew death was bad, but... this was their best friend. And now... he's gone. "THIS... ENDS... NOW!" The twins knew who they were after. Lopez and J.G. just made the worst mistake in history.


End file.
